Right Here
by this-love-is-sirius
Summary: ON HIATUS. Sequel to 'You're Still Here' Sirius has been presumed dead, and his family has been moving on slowly, but what happens when it's discovered that he is alive. And how will he handle those who stole him from his family?
1. Dreams

**AN: I own a laptop, an iPod, and the plot, other than that…well let's just say…aww hell I own nothing…are you happy now?**

**So this is the part I beg you to READ and REVIEW, soooo READ and REVIEW.**

**Revised: July 26, 2006.**

* * *

Chapter 1--Dreams

_Sirius stood breathless at the altaras his bride walked down the aisle slowly. He watched every movement she made, and felt his heart swell larger with each step she took towards him._

_Her face was slightly hidden behind the veil, but he knew that she was exquisite._

_He pried her hand from her father's, who gave Sirius a murderous look, before reluctantly handing her over._

_Sirius held her hand tightly. He wanted to make sure no one, namely her mother and father who were wearing sour expressions, tried to steal her away from him._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledore began, "We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony between Jessica Hutchenson and Sirius Black."_

_Sirius slowly began to tune him out as he silently made out the deep brown eyes of Jessica through the white diamond studded lace._

_He vaguely remembered reciting the vows, placing white-gold diamond ring on her finger, and receiving his own beautifully crafted ring._

_But what he did remember were her gorgeous eyes, filled with love for him. He remembered lifting the veil from her exquisite face, which once again, stole his breath. And he did remember lowering his lips onto hers for their first kiss as man and wife._

Sirius was wrenched crudely from the memory by a blast of ice cold water. His eyes flew open as he took in the familiar surroundings.

Sirius watched the masked men through suspicious eyes. Why they wore the masks was a mystery to him because he recognized each one of their voices.

The masked men that surrounded Sirius began walking around him slowly, inspecting his frail and beaten body.

Sirius silently waited, knowing what was next on the agenda.

He felt his body being raised unceremoniously off of the ground, and a hard punch collided with his weak jaw, making a sickening sound.

"How'd you like that? You filthy Mudblood lover," one of the masked men questioned with a cold sneer.

Sirius pushed the pain to the back of his mind, making sure not to let the bastards know how badly the curse had affected his fragile body.

The next blow came to his stomach, he felt and heard the ribs creak and break under the strain of the numerous blows, which normally would have left a few bruises, but due to his malnutrition his body wasn't adept to resist the fractures.

He was then dropped on the floor in a heap of tattered robes and broken bones. His breathing was coming in large gasps.

"Crucio," called a rounded, chubby man, his wand pointed directly at Sirius.

Sirius's already broken form, withered around on the floor in agonizing pain. He felt his ribs snap against the abuse of his rapidly moving form, but he forced himself not to cry out in pain.

After what seemed like a sufficient amount of time, the small figure released the spell, allowing Sirius to rest.

With his face pushed in the ground, he took in deep, shallow breaths, trying to slowly push the pain to the back of his mind.

He lifted his eyes to give the figures a murderous glare, which caused them to erupt in peels of laughter.

"I hope you enjoyed your one year anniversary," a cold female voice called while pushing a plate of soggy mush towards him, and they all strutted out of the cell laughing.

Sirius dragged his limp figure towards the bowl of mush, and ingested it slowly, before pushing the empty, steel bowl roughly into the wall.

He lay quietly on the floor, focusing his attention on his wounded body. He felt the magic begin to churn through his body, as his jaw was slowly and painfully realigned. The magic began to pick up at a steady pace, as his ribs slowly began to agonizingly fit back in place. The mending was extremely poor, but it was the best he could do without a wand or potion.

Sirius pulled his tired form against the wall, letting the cold words flow through his mind continuously:

'_I hope you enjoyed your one year anniversary.'_

His thoughts went to his young bride and their two children.

He sat there drained of all energy, planning his escape and plotting his revenge on the fools who dared to take him away from his family.

He slumped to the floor and fell into a restless sleep as the questions and words swam through his head at top speed.

'_I hope you enjoyed your one year anniversary.'_

'_Would his children recognize him when he returned home?'_

'_Had she found someone new?'_

His mind finally stilled and settled on one image, the image of his bride while he lowered his lips lovingly onto hers.

* * *

**The second chapter is currently being beta-read. Thanks.**

**Issie.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. Whispers

**AN: I own nothing, but the plot and a few Harry Potter DVDs.**

**Please READ & REVIEW! I not sure how this story is turning out, it's a lot harder than my other ones. So your REVIEWS will let me know how I'm doing.****

* * *

Chapter 2--Whispers**

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_

_And it's you that makes it hard to let go_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_Sometimes you can't make it_

_Best you can do is to fake it_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

Jessica walked quickly through the apartment, making sure everything was in perfect order, checking off items from her list as she went.

The multi-colored balloons littered every inch of the apartment, the large rectangular table that Remus conjured into the living room, held large quantities of food, treats, and many party favors.

A tawny owl swooped in and dropped a letter into her outstretched hand. She read it quickly, and apprehension settled into her stomach.

She scanned her apartment once more, making sure everything was in its right place, once satisfied, she slowly began pacing the apartment, waiting for the two honorees and guest to arrive.

With a tiny pop, Remus and Tonks arrived with her Jessica's two small children in tow. She smiled widely as they both reached out small arms, trying to reach her.

"Happy Birthday," she said cheerfully taking both children into her arms, hugging them softly, and then placing them both on the ground.

She greeted Remus and Tonks, while keeping her eyes on her wide eyed children, who both began walking slowly around the room and grabbing at the army of balloons.

Jessica attention was pulled from her fascinated children by the sound of many pops, which signaled the arrival of the guest, each holding gifts.

Greeting each guest with happiness, directing them to the gift table and refreshments table, and keeping a watchful eye on her children, Jessica's attention was filled to the brim, which left her no room to think of the other event this day held.

* * *

Sirius sat against the cool wall, eyes closed, concentrating on making his magic conform to his wants. 

He felt a warm sensation begin to slide through his arms and into his fingers, which he outstretched and steadied as his brain wielded the magic to call the rusted bowl into his hand, which held his food, hours before.

The steel bowl began to tremble slightly, which made Sirius concentrate harder. The bowl slowly rose into the air, and venture timidly into his arm.

Sirius opened his eyes, looking at the bowl with a new hunger.

He watched the bowl aggressively, his eyes widened in concentration, rarely blinking, his veins popped out, clearly defined through his shallow skin. Tiny beads of sweat began to outline his brow as his focus on the small bowl increased tenfold.

Slowly the object began to lose its rounded shape, lengthening out horizontally, forming a razor sharp end and an indentured handle.

Sirius opened his eyes slowly, examining his newly formed blade; he turned it in every direction, making sure it was in perfect condition.

He laid his head back against the cool stone, closing his eyes, exhausted.

* * *

Jessica moved silently around her soiled apartment, clearing the many dishes and placing the trash in the rubbish bin. 

Her children were already asleep, both tuckered out by the excitement of their first birthday party.

She looked tiredly around at the mess, deciding to save it for tomorrow; she moved quietly into her bathroom and took a hot, calming shower.

While in the shower, her thoughts began to roam, and finally they settled on her deceased husband, which made crystal tears form in her eyes, her first cry over him in two months.

Silent tears moved slowly down her face, as she thought about how much he would have loved the party, and how her children where being deprived of him.

The tears continued to flow steadily as she climbed into bed.

She lay there sniffling sadly, contemplating how quickly her life had changed once she met him.

Before Sirius, she had been a relatively quiet person, whose best friends were fictional characters from books.

After Sirius (AN: meaning after they met, not after he "died"), she was more outgoing, saying and doing what she wanted. Sirius pulled her from her shell, forcing her to live the life she wanted and not the one her parents wanted.

Snuggling into his pillow, inhaling his heavenly scent, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sirius dragged his exhausted body to the darkest corner in the room. He moved over to a loose piece of flooring and pried the small stone from the ground, placing the new dagger into the hiding place. 

Once the blade was secure, he moved back to his position near the wall and slumped down to the floor.

While falling to sleep, he breathed out her name and his dreams filled with his wife, dancing gracefully around him in their apartment, her fifteen years of experience shining through.

* * *

Jessica bolted into an upright position in her bed as she heard the breathy baritone of her husband fill the room. 

She looked around the room, fearing that she was either loosing her mind, or he somehow became a ghost meant to haunt her.

Her eyes traveled the room frantically, not sure whether she would prefer her mind slipping or her husband's ghost haunting her, she relaxed slightly while lowering herself back into the bed, closing her eyes and falling back asleep, dreaming of the first dance they shared in their apartment.

* * *

**Please be responsible readers and REVIEW! I need to know what you all think, so please REVIEW!**

**Issie.**


	3. Brace Yourself

**AN: I own nothing…and I passed out about three minutes after receiving two shots, so please read and REVIEW, because it will make me feel better.**

* * *

Chapter 3—Brace Yourself

"_And I'm on_

_And I'm on again_

_Brace yourself_

_With all that you have_

_Enough_

_I'm in love again_

_Brace yourself now"_

"I'm thinking about getting a job," Jessica said quietly sipping her tea, while looking around at the three adults sitting with her at the kitchen table.

"What!" Mrs. Weasley asked perturbed by the plan.

"A job," Jessica repeated, confused by the tone of Mrs. Weasley's voice and the look on her face.

"But why...Jessica, Sirius left you and the children more than enough money to survive?" Remus asked interrupting Mrs. Weasley, who had just opened her mouth to say something.

"I know, but I'm still going to get a job," she said taking another sip of the warm substance.

"But…why?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at Jessica with wide eyes.

"Because I feel so worthless just staying at home, and doing nothing, besides watching the babies and cleaning," she said with a bit of revulsion in her voice. "I-I m-mean, it's a wonderful job, and there is nothing wrong with being a stay at home mom," she added quickly, when she saw Mrs. Weasley's face begin to take on a pink tinge.

"But I never saw myself as a stay at home mom. I always believed that if I had the chance, I would take a year or two off, spend it with my children, and then go back to work. And I know that I have more than enough money to survive, but…" she paused here, sighing and trying to collect her thoughts.

"But…" Tonks continued trying to help her through, taking her friend's hand in hers.

"But I don't want to live off the money of my dead husband, I want to make my own…you all don't understand how useless I feel."

"Jessica," Remus began softly, "you have no reason to feel useless. You're raising two small children on your own, you are far from useless," he finished, placing his hand on her free hand to give her some comfort.

"But I do, soon those two," she said gesturing to the two small forms sitting in the playpen playing with their toys, "will be leaving home and I'll be all alone."

"Not that soon," Tonks said laughing, "don't you think you're jumping the bandwagon a bit soon," said pushing the young woman's shoulder tenderly.

"Time doesn't travel that slowly," she said looking around the table, "I mean it wasn't that long ago that I was thirteen and my dad was asking me what I wanted to do with my life, and you all know how old I am," she sighed exasperated.

"Jessica, you're only 21," Remus said with a chuckle.

"My life doesn't have any real purpose…no…let me finish…besides the kids, my life has no purpose," she said raising a hand and cutting Remus off from speaking.

"Remus, you have both your job at Hogwarts and your relationship with Tonks. Tonks, you have your job as an Aur-er and your relationship with Remus…did I say it right Aur-er…" Tonks nodded her head in the negative.

"Oh who cares," she said shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes, "and Molly, you have Arthur, your children, and the charity work you do, and all of you are members of the Order, I want to do more as well," she said her hands gesturing as she explained.

"I didn't travel all the way from the States, to sit on my ass all day," she said stormily, looking at the trio with budding anger. "I came here to finish school and get a job either here or back there," she said her frown increasing as she saw the look of displeasure on Molly's face.

"What will you do?" Mrs. Weasley asked disdainfully, making Remus and Tonks frown along with Jessica.

Jessica took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure, "I finished school and got a degree in journalism, a few months before I had the twins. Normally, I would have gone on a job hunt, but seeing as I would have immediately had to take maternity leave, I left it alone. And then there was…well, you know," she said taking another deep breath.

"You still haven't answered my question," Mrs. Weasley said irritably.

"Therefore," Jessica continued, ignoring the interruption, "I can be a writer, maybe for a magazine, or something of that nature," she said with a small smile, "I still have all my writing samples, it's just a matter of getting a decent job, one that won't take too much time from Isla and James," she finished.

"What will you do about Isla and James?" Mrs. Weasley asked, determined to make the young mother see reason.

"I'll continue to take care of them," she said simply.

"How?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow, "How are you going to continue to care for the children _and_ maintain a job?"

Jessica rolled her eyes at the obliviousness of her guests, "It's called freelance writing," she said plainly.

Tonks nodded her head in understanding, but Remus and Mrs. Weasley were still in the dark.

"Freelance writing," she continued, "means that I would be able to work from home, which means _I would be home_ with _my_ kids, but I would still be working," she said looking pointedly at Mrs. Weasley. "I probably would need," she paused here, closing her eyes, grimacing as the words slipped past her lips, "a little help, but only if I have to go and do extra research or go on location," she finished resolutely.

Remus smiled triumphantly as Jessica asked, although begrudgingly, for help.

"Look, Jessica, we understand that you're lonely, and you think this whole job business will add some form of fulfillment to your life," Mrs. Weasley waved her hand dismissingly at the word job, "but you have to cut this nonsense out and be a mother to those little darlings," Mrs. Weasley said in a stern motherly tone.

"And it's also high time that you accept that…" she paused here taking a shuddering breath, "that Sirius isn't coming back, sweetheart, he's gone, and I know it hurts, but you have to accept it and move on," she finished with sympathy, or was it pity, in her voice and eyes, Jessica wasn't entirely sure, but she knew that it pissed her off.

"Molly, that…" but whatever Remus was going to say died in his throat as Jessica held up a hand telling him to shut his mouth.

"Molly, I know that Sirius is gone, thanks for the memo, but you're a bit late, I got that one a year ago," she said coldly, her eyes narrowed in angry slits. "And the last time I checked Arthur was still alive, so no, you don't understand."

"And, how dare you accuse me of being a bad mother! You really need to be glad I was taught to respect my elder, or else I'd curse you out so fast, you…never mind…it'd just make your head spin, you little…never mind…" she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, trying to settle the rage that was coursing through her body.

Mrs. Weasley looked scandalized and livid, her face was beet red and it looked as if steam would blow from her ears at any moment.

Both Remus and Tonks opened their mouths to stop Jessica from continuing her tirade, "Shut it, the both of you!" she shouted, making the twins jump in surprise and begin whimpering.

Mrs. Weasley removed her eyes from Jessica, and began stepping towards the screaming duo.

"Step away from my children!" she said, her voice resembling Sirius' low threatening growl.

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she had been slapped across her face, with a white-hot iron.

"Get out! Out! Get out, NOW, right NOW," she said starring the red-headed woman in the eyes. "And if you two are with her, you can just get out too!" she said rounding on the Werewolf and Metamorphagus.

Remus and Tonks looked dumbfounded, while Mrs. Weasley looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Did I stutter? GET OUT!" she said looking completely livid, "Oh, and another thing, I wasn't asking for your approval or your opinion, and I will be getting a job whether you like it or not, now leave."

The three dazed magical beings Apparated out of the apartment with three small pops.

Jessica closed her eyes, taking deep breaths trying to settle the rage; she looked over to her two screaming children, whose faces were full of tears.

Walking over to their shouting forms, she made small cooing sounds trying to stop their angry sounds.

"Mommy's sorry," she said picking the two up expertly, cuddling them close to her body. "Mommy's sorry she yelled," she said continuing to coo and cuddle Isla and James, until their screams subsided and they were merely sniffling with unhappiness.

"There, you're okay now, aren't you?" she asked rocking the two gently, watching as their eyelids began to droop heavily.

Jessica continued to sway the duo, until they were completely asleep. She walked into her bedroom and placed them each in their cots, before walking back into the kitchen to clean the mess made earlier.

Jessica stood at the sink, washing the cups and saucers, thinking about her behavior earlier, '_You acted like a plum-fool. You over-reacted to nut,' _she chided herself.

Regret began to seep into Jessica's veins as she thought of her actions and the hurt look on all of her visitor's faces.

'_Remus and Tonks didn't even _**do**_ anything, and you kicked them out too. Idiot.'_

She groaned at the thought of the apologies she was going to have to give, and the awkwardness that was bound to be present between her and Mrs. Weasley. She knew Remus and Tonks would forgive her without a second thought, _but Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley can hold a grudge_,_ and I told her I'd curse her out,_ she thought as her stomach jolted sickeningly from the thought.

Jessica walked into the living room, and wrote a heartfelt apology to both Remus and Tonks, hoping it would be enough until she could apologize in person.

As she was tying the letter to the owl Sirius left her, she heard a faint pop come from the kitchen. Her hands stopped their task as she analyzed the sound; it told her someone was in the flat, someone she most likely did not want there.

Jessica froze in fear; her first thought were her children, who were sleeping peacefully in the bedroom. Her second thought was to call for help, so she grabbed the pen (not adept with quills), wrote a quick note, begging for help, and sent it with the owl to Remus and Tonks, along with the note of apology, which had already been securely tied.

Jessica grabbed a metal baseball bat from the closet in the living room, hoping it would give her some form of protection. Although, she knew that it would be utterly useless, because the person was obviously a wizard or witch, still she clutched the bat chokingly.

She walked cautiously towards the kitchen, praying that her friends would hurry. Her heart sounded in her ears, pumping increasingly faster with each step she took towards the room.

As she walked closer and closer to certain death, her brain kicked in full force bickering with itself.

'_This is suicide,'_ her brain began to taunt her.

'_Would you shut up,'_ another part of her hissed back.

'_Oh great, I'm going to die arguing with myself,'_ a third party said.

'_Look, just grab Isla and James and get the hell out of here,'_ the first voice heckled.

'_Shut up,'_ the second voice said again.

'_Alright, but if I die, I'm going to come back and haunt you,'_ the first voice said with contempt.

'_Oh, so you're going to come back to haunt yourself, who's already dead!'_ both the second and third party asked exasperated.

_Silence._

'_Didn't think so.'_

Jessica jumped into the kitchen her head still arguing with itself, intent on bashing the offending character to a bloody pulp, if given the chance, before she was hexed to shreds.

But the sight before her made the voices stop, and the bat drop to the floor with a load clatter.

"Oh my God…" she whispered, her hand flying to her mouth.

**

* * *

I'm not sure how you all will respond to Mrs. Weasley, but I believed that in this situation she would be against Jessica getting a job, because of how young her children are and the fact that she has to raise the children, basically by herself, because she no longer has a husband. I also she her as someone who would advocate a woman being a stay at home mom, leaving the job to the male. Tell me what you think of her characterization.**

**Please REVIEW, because it will make me feel better.**

_Song: "Brace Yourself" by Howie Day on the 'Stop All the World Now' album_


	4. Crazy

AN: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize. Please read and review. This is the beta-ed version.

* * *

Chapter 4-Crazy

"Oh my God…" she whispered, her hand flying to her mouth.

Jessica stood dumbstruck, starring at the person lying on the ground, in a heap of dirty torn robes.

Her mind was a blank slate; her eyes were glazed over in nothingness, as the body lay motionless on the ground.

She faintly heard two pops in the distance, and two voices calling her name in a panic, but nothing could penetrate the numbness that she was reduce to.

Remus and Tonks rushed from the living room to the entrance of the kitchen. They stopped at the sight of Jessica's stiff form, which stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

The couple looked over Jessica's short form and into the kitchen and both gasped at the broken man lying stationary in the middle of the room.

The trio stood rigid, looking at the figure in a trance, each lost in their own thoughts and emotions.

The dark haired wizard finally began to stir, groaning from the pain of his landing and the abuse he was forced ton endure over the year.

"Jess-Jessica…Issie..." he called in a harsh whisper, his voice raw.

Jessica's eyes snapped back into focus at the voice that was so familiar, yet so different, because it was no longer velvety smooth.

She sprang forward, ignoring the warnings her friends sent her, towards the broken figure, kneeling on both knees, pulling his head into her lap.

She stroked his hair with a shaky hand, as silent tears streamed down her face. The only thought that ran through her mind was that he was back…back home…back with her.

It never ran through her mind that she had seen his lifeless body a year ago, stared into his cold, dead eyes a year ago, or that she had watched the casket lower into the ground.

She just sat there, stroking his hair, as he called her name softly, with his raspy voice.

"Tonks go get Isla and James, take them to Molly's, and then meet me at St. Mungo's," Remus said watching the entire scene through suspicious eyes.

Tonks' looked as if she was going to argue with the instructions she was receiving from Remus, but she rigid appearance of his body, and the thin line his lip formed told her to do as she was told.

Remus moved slowly into the kitchen, once sure that Tonks had departed with the two children.

He placed his hand softly on Jessica's shoulder, and whispered softly in her ear, "Jessica, we should get him to St. Mungo's."

"Um…" she said removing her eyes from the gray-eyed wizard who continued to call her name tenderly.

"Jessica, we have to get him to the hospital…who knows what he's had to endure over the year…he looks as if he's near death," Remus said more forcefully.

When she heard "near death" she immediately agreed.

"Okay Remus, could you get-"

"I've already sent the children to Molly's via Tonks, who's going to meet us at St. Mungo's…come now, we must hurry."

"Uh…okay…um…"

"Come on, help me get him into a sitting position, and then the three of us can Apparate to St. Mungo's."

Jessica sat nervously in the waiting room. She couldn't stop her leg from jiggling up and down nor stop herself from biting down on the side of her lip while moving her upper body back and forth looking in both directions for a Healer to come.

She had been weary of letting him go for treatment without her, but Remus had assured her that it would be in his best interests if she let the Healers work on him alone.

"Remus…Jessica…is it true…is it him?" Harry gasped out as he sprinted down the hall.

"We're not sure yet, Harry. The Healers are healing him, and a few Ministry officials arrived shortly before you, and they're going to perform an Identification spell," Remus said.

'What do you mean 'we're not sure yet?'" Jessica asked with a frown on her face. "I know it's him Remus…I can feel it…can't you feel it Remus? It's him…he's back," she said with a huge smile on her face, her eyes watering slightly.

Jessica's breath caught in her throat as she watched two Ministry officials walk towards her, she recognized one of the wizards as Kingsley Shacklebolt, she immediately stood up to meet them.

"Mrs. Black," Kingsley spoke in his low rumbling voice, "My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, and this is Elaine Vectorum, we performed the Identification spell on the wizard who arrived in your flat at approximately 12:53 p.m this afternoon."

Jessica looked at him weirdly, wondering how in the world he knew what time he arrived in her apartment, she didn't even know when he arrived, but she nodded her head anyway.

"Well, Mrs. Black, we are here to confirm that the wizard is indeed Sirius Orion Black, your late husband. There will be an investigation to determine what his exact whereabouts were and who apprehended him for the course of the last year," Elaine Vectorum said in a slow chilling drawl.

Jessica smiled happily, "Thank you very much." She turned to Harry and Remus and hugged each man tightly. But her happiness was short lived as she thought about what he had endured in the last year, and whether he would ever fully recover.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a stern voice, "Mrs. Black?"

Jessica immediately turned around to peer at the witch wearing the lime green robes, "Mrs. Black, if I could please speak to you in private," she said peering disapprovingly at Remus.

Jessica caught the look, as well as Harry and Remus, she looked at the two men, and both gave her encouraging looks, although Remus' was a bit forced.

"Actually we can speak right here, because I may be his wife, but this is his godson and his best friend…so they need to hear this just as much as I do," she said with a raised eyebrow, challenging the witch to refute her request.

The prim witch looked as if she was going to argue, but she thought better of it, "Well, Mrs. Black, your husband is in stable condition. It looks as if he's been beaten for the majority of a year…it looks as if he's been healing his own wounds without the help of a wand. The healing was a bit premature, but it looks as if it saved his life.

You can come back and see him if you'd like. But I'm afraid you're the only one who is allowed back in his room at this time. If you have any questions you can ask me. My name is Healer Kohl, and I am the Head Healer for your husband's case."

Healer Kohl walked away, leaving Jessica to digest the information she was given…_'It looks as if he was beaten for the majority of a year'_…Jessica nodded to Remus and Harry, before walking in the direction of his room.

She walked passed Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody, who were guarding her husband's room, making sure only Healers working on his case were allowed entrance. She nodded dully at the two Order members, before walking into the silent room.

She looked at her husband, whose midnight black hair was a stark contrast to the white pillow, and pristine white room. His face was pale, with a few cuts and bruises. He looked so small and helpless, which was unsettling for her.

She stood before his bed, watching his chest rise and fall, rhythmically. She placed a small kiss on his forehead and stroked his hair softly, lost in thought.

Se never noticed the wizard open his gray eyes, or when he reached a hand up to graze her cheek softly.

Jessica jumped in surprise when she felt a hand touch her face.

"Sirius," she breathed locking eyes with him.

"Love," he choked out.

She closed her eyes, and bit her lip, before smiling widely at him.

"Come here," he rasped, moving over slightly to allow her room.

"Sirius, I don't think I should-"

"Come here," he said, this time with more force.

'Sirius…you really need your res-"

"Issie, come here…come on…I haven't held you in so long," he said softly.

Jessica climbed in slowly, making sure not to hurt him in any way. Once she was settled, she felt his arms wrap around her tightly.

She turned to face him, and rubbed his cheek delicately. Sirius moved his face closer to hers, breathing in her sweet aroma, before kissing her lips softly.

Jessica felt herself melt into his kiss. His chapped lips moved against hers tepidly at first, before gaining more strength.

The kiss turned passionate very quickly, and before she knew it, Jessica felt Sirius' hands begin to wander south.

"Sirius," she admonished while pushing him away softly.

"What?" he asked with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, that Jessica had missed desperately.

"We are not, and I repeat, not doing anything of the sort in this hospital, or any other hospital for that matter…you're just going to have to wait."

"Oh you're no fun."

"I'm lots of fun…" she said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh you are evil," he said before placing another soft kiss on her lips.

Jessica laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. She sighed softly, before allowing her eyes to droop closed, in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	5. Kisses Don't Lie

AN: I own nothing, but the characters you don't recognize and the plot. I know this is extremely short, but this is all that came out, the rest was pure crap. Please read and REVIEW.

* * *

**Chapter 5-Kisses Don't Lie**

Jessica sat with an amused smile watching as Sirius grimaced as he drank the many potions that Healer Kohl brought for him to ingest.

"Ugh, all of that stuff is foul," he said with pure disgust, "And what are you laughing at?" he asked rounding on his highly amused wife. "Do you find my discomfort entertaining?" he asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"N-no," she said, but her shaking body and the tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks spoke otherwise.

"I believe you're lying to me," he said with a small smile.

"N-never," she hiccupped, "Oh gosh, my sides hurt from laughing so much," she said rubbing her hands down the sides of her stomach.

Sirius watched her movements intensely, his eyes traveling over her body with longing.

"Come here love, I'll help you," he said softly.

Jessica smiled prettily at him, but refused to come over, because she knew that look all too well, in truth she had missed that look severely, and in all actuality she greatly wanted him to "help her," but there was entire army of Healers in the room.

"Come on, baby, you know you want help," he growled softly while raising his eyes suggestively

Jessica bit her lip softly, but still remained firmly rooted to the chair she sat in.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to come to you," he said moving his legs over the edge of the bed.

Jessica eyes widened in surprise, and her stomach flipped from a sensation she hadn't felt in two years. But she pushed this feeling back to the back of her mind, in order to focus on the progression of his health. Just as she was about to protest his getting out of bed, someone else had already beat her to it.

"Mr. Black, it would best if you stayed in bed," came the prim voice of Healer Kohl. Sirius looked at the Healer with a bit of annoyance, but it was instantly pushed away as he saw the outraged look upon her face. He really hoped it was because of the conversation he had been having with his wife, and not because of his move to leave the bed.

"Sorry Healer Kohl, but I just can't help but want to be near my lovely wife, whom I haven't seen in two-years," he said in a tone of voice that was far from an apology.

"Be that as it may Mr. Black, I must insist that you stay in bed, or you'll be here longer than necessary."

Sirius moved to make another retort, but Jessica beat him to it, "She's right Sirius," Sirius turned to glare at his wife who was now striding towards him, "I want you home as soon as possible, and I know Isla and James do to," she said placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Sirius heaved a dramatic sigh, which caused Jessica to roll her eyes, "I guess you're right love," he said taking her hand and placing a small kiss on it, "I don't want to be here longer than need be. I want to get home and spend time with my family, and catch up on all the time we've lost," he said pulling her head towards his and placing a searing kiss on her full lips.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. Sorry for the length again. REVIEW.**


	6. Just A Little While Longer

**AN: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize and the plot. Read & REVIEW! Thanks for the patience. I know it's been forever.

* * *

Chapter 6—Just A Little While Longer**

"Okay, um…just a little bit further."

"Jessica, I can see how far the couch is from the door," Sirius said with amusement.

"Well, I as just letting you know incase for some reason you weren't aware," Jessica grunted under Sirius' weight.

"Yeah well I am aware," Sirius said trying to place a small kiss on her temple, but missing when they swayed to the left. As they swung to the side, Jessica lost her footing and the two went sprawling onto the couch, with Sirius atop of her.

"Weeellll," Sirius said with glee in his voice, "look where we've found ourselves."

Jessica rolled her eyes at his merriment, but found it hard to ignore the jump her stomach did when he lowered his head to hers.

"Sirius," she said before taking a deep breath, "are you hurt?" she asked trying to keep control of the situation.

"Just fine love," he answered huskily near her ear. She felt her stomach lurch when she felt his soft lips on her neck.

"Sirius…" she moaned out slowly, "we can't do this right now. Molly is bringing the children back in a soon…and…and…and…oh goodness what was I saying?" she asked in a daze as his lips traveled to her collarbone.

"Oh right," she said pushing him softly away. "And I have to tidy up the place before all the guest arrive," she said slipping from under his body and ignoring the growl of frustration that came from his mouth.

"Once you are fully healed…then we can…well you know," she said blushing slightly.

"Yeah I know," Sirius said smiling widely, "But you know I'm really fine, therefore, we can _you know_ right now or tonight after we put the kids to sleep."

"Well after we put the kids to sleep, Sirius" Jessica said smiling as she moved around the apartment, "I'll put you to sleep."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Jessica, "And no we will not be doing that tonight," she said resolutely.

Jessica's joking demeanor fell as she saw the look of earnestness on her husband's face.

"Issie," Sirius said his voice suddenly very serious (no pun intended), "how has everything been…with you and the kids? How have they been? Are they developing well? What have they been doing? Are they Marauders in training?"

Jessica stopped what she was doing and looked at her husband sadly, "I…well I used a camcorder, it's a device that allows you to record…well it's like a camera only it last longer, but I have footage and you can watch it," she said moved back towards him to kiss his lips softly. "When you're ready, we can watch it, maybe we can do that tonight."

Sirius moved to get off the couch, but he was instantly stopped by Jessica's hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, trying to stop the feeling of suffocation. The conversation had become too serious too quickly. He looked at his wife and thought of the perfect way to lighten the mood.

Sirius starred at Jessica with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "You sure we can't fit in a quickie?" he asked innocently with a wide roguish grin.

Jessica slapped his arm, before turning away to resume her previous activities, but her arm was caught by the swift hand of the dark haired Marauder.

Sirius pulled Jessica's small short body over the couch on top of his muscular form making her "Eeep," in surprise.

Sirius wrapped his arms securely around Jessica's waist, holding her firmly in place, before bending his head promptly to hers and kissing her with craze.

Jessica lost herself completely in the kiss, forgetting about the guest and the fact that all of her weight was on her injured husband's body. Jessica shifted her body so she was straddling Sirius'.

The two were so caught up in their heated embrace, that neither noticed the arrival of Molly with the two tiny Blacks.

Sirius and Jessica were startled apart by the sound of a throat clearing abruptly. Jessica's eyes widened at the sight of the red haired matron.

"Oh, Molly, uh, sorry, here let me, uh…" Jessica said trying to disentangle herself from Sirius.

"Hiya Molly," Sirius said cheerfully before moving his eyes to the two children struggling against Mrs. Weasley.

Molly greeted the two with a small smile, before surveying the apartment closely.

Jessica, finally off of Sirius' lap, moved to her squirming twins, taking them both in her arms.

"Don't you two think you should wait a bit before…well…before that?" Molly asked with a hint of disapproval and laughter in her voice.

"Uh, well, uh," Jessica said in embarrassment.

Sirius chose to ignore Molly and instead kept his eyes on the two small bodies that now sat in his wife's arms.

Sirius watched the two young children with hawk eyes. He carefully dissected their appearance and he was slightly surprised at how much James resembled him and how Isla was a small clone of her mother.

Jessica pulled Molly to the side, so the two could exchange words in private. "Molly, I think it would be best to set the party at a later date," Jessica said watching Sirius closely.

"Whatever you think is best dear," Molly said looking at Sirius with concern and relief, "I'll let everyone know about the change of plans."

"Thanks Molly, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"No problem dear," Molly said embracing the young Muggle.

* * *

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	7. Hiatus

I am sorry to say that I am putting this story on hiatus, and I am unsure of the length this hiatus will last. It could be for a month or two (or six) or indefinitely. The story has moved away from the original plot, and I have thought for sometime that I should have just left it as a one-shot and not made a sequel. I am truly sorry. But I really don't like this story. It has become a pain and I literally have to force myself to write it. I may remove it and start afresh. Who knows, anything is possible. I am truly sorry. I hope you all will forgive me.

this-love-is-sirius


End file.
